Coming Home
by FayeValentine00
Summary: After the war is over, Hermione has trouble adjusting to everyday life so she decides she needs a vacation. She only plans to take a short trip but six years later, she's back and standing on Harry's doorstep with a baby and a lot of explaining to do.
1. Chapter 1

**Coming Home**

**By: FayeValentine00**

_Hermione, Age 18_

The war was over. The last Death Eater had been arrested nearly a week ago and life in the wizarding world seemed to be going back to normal. Then again, how did I even know what normal was? The whole time that Harry and I had been part of the wizarding community, Voldemort had been a threat. It wasn't until the fighting ended that I realized I didn't know what to do next. I didn't know how to move on because peace was all new to me and the same thing was true for Harry.

Harry handled it by taking a vacation and I wanted to do the same. I wanted Ron and I to just leave for a while. I wanted to start my life with him all over again and do the things that young lovers do. The problem was that Ron didn't feel the same way. He'd grown up in the wizarding community and knew what normal was. He wanted to go back to doing the things he done as a child and spend time with his family.

Please don't get me wrong. It wasn't like I didn't want him to see his family or that I didn't want him to spend time with them but I did want to be a little selfish. Just for a while, I wanted undivided attention from the man I loved. I didn't think that it was too much to ask but he simply couldn't understand why things just couldn't stay the same.

"Hermione, what good will going away do? We'll still end up back here anyway. It isn't going to change anything."

"You just don't get it, Ron." I answered tearfully. "I don't know who I am anymore. I am sick of being the smart girl or Ron and Harry's friend. I don't know how to be a witch without having some kind of evil to fight. When I was little, everything had seemed so simple but now it isn't and I just need to go until I realize how to find myself again."

"This is stupid. Everyone we know and love is here. Everyone here will help you adjust. You know my family loves you and as soon as Harry comes home it will be like old times," he said trying to reach out to me but I backed away and looked Ron dead in the eye.

"You just don't get it, do you? I don't want it to be like 'old times.' It will never be like 'old times.' You grew up around wizards. I didn't. All I know these days is survival. Harry feels the same way. That's why he left and you know it. You supported him. Why can't you support me the same way. I love you, Ron. I want to be with you."

"Then don't go," Ron said. His expression was hard to read but my decision was made. Right or wrong, I had to leave. With or without the man I loved.

"I have to go, Ron. I hope you'll come with me."

Our eyes met and we stood in silence for a long time but I knew his answer from the start. "I can't, Hermione. My family needs me here.'

"Dammit, Ron. I need you."

"I'm sorry."

That night I left without a goodbye to anyone. I didn't even say goodbye to my parents. I felt like my life was over. It wasn't until years later that I realized that it was just beginning.

_Hermione, Age 24_

Almost six years to the day from leaving England, I find myself back again. I'm back to where I once had been but no where near that same girl I'd been when I left. I'd learned some very important lessons while I was away and I didn't know if I belonged anywhere anymore... especially here.

Tonight would be the biggest leap of faith I had taken in years and if this didn't work out, I would be completely out of luck. I think there is only one person in the world I still trust but I hadn't spoken to him in years. I'd never answered any of his owls no matter how much Hedwig tortured me and only now do I realize how stupid that had been.

Now I am standing on the doorstep of Harry Potter's door carrying more baggage than he could ever have imagined. I knocked on the door solidly and waited for an answer, praying he was home.

When the door opened, my breath caught in my chest. Harry stood before me looking so much more like a man then I'd remembered. He'd filled out and put on a little muscle but his bright green eyes were still just as sharp. When my brown eyes met his, there was a long silence. Before a word was even spoken, Harry held me tightly and I was crying on his shoulder like a child.

After a long while, I gathered myself together and met Harry's eyes once again. "Hermione, are you okay?" he asked softly, only just then noticing the baby carrier behind me. His mouth dropped but he didn't say a word.

"I'll be okay, Harry. No physical wounds to speak of. I - I know I have a lot of explaining to do and I… I'm sorry but I need your help. I didn't know where else to go."

"You're always welcome here, Hermione. You know that. Now come inside, have some tea. We'll talk about everything later."

It was his calm acceptance and understanding that surprised me. I know it shouldn't have but it did. Even when Harry saw my daughter, he didn't ask questions. He simply picked up her carrier and brought her inside. It wasn't until nearly an hour later after Harry insisted on giving us a room and helping us settle in, that we sat down on the couch for tea and a long talk.

"I know I should have written you so many times, Harry. I've been so stupid. I know that now," I started slowly.

"Hermione, you don't have to explain anything if you don't want to. I'm just glad to see you safe," he responded, squeezing my hand tightly and smiling at me liked I remembered so often over the last six years.

"No, I do. I do have to explain everything. It isn't fair to you if I don't. You might not forgive me for some of the stupid things I've done and if that's true, I rather find out now." I waited until he nodded his agreement before going on.

"When I left I tried to get Ron to go with me but I am sure he already told you that. I know why he didn't leave. I know he wanted to be with his family and I respect that. I just couldn't function any longer. I didn't know who I was anymore. I didn't understand my place in the world. All I knew how to be was little-miss-know-it-all or Harry Potter's friend. Somewhere along the line I felt like I'd lost myself and I thought going away was the solution. Maybe it was…"

"Before we go further, I have a question," Harry said politely with a smile and I knew he was trying to keep me from sinking even further into myself. "I'm guessing that beautiful baby in the crib over there is yours?" he said gesturing to the other side of the room where he'd insisted on putting the crib while we spoke.

"Yes. She's my daughter." I answered with a smile, following his gaze to where my baby slept. No matter the mistakes I'd made, she was something I would never regret.

"My questions are… what is her name? How old is she? And where was she born?"

I turned back to Harry once again and smiled. "Her name is Alicia Marie Granger. She is two months old and she was born in the United States in Los Angeles. I must say that you've been very nice. You haven't once mentioned that I put on some weight since I last saw you but Alicia is my excuse."

Harry laughed along with me. "Hermione, you don't need an excuse for anything. You look beautiful."

His words were so unexpected that I stopped laughing abruptly and tears filled my eyes. I leaned over and kissed Harry's cheek lightly before replying. "Thanks. That means a lot. It's been a long time since anyone has said that."

As a lone tear rolled down my cheek, Harry wiped it away and pulled me close to him. He held me protectively as I began the story of where I'd been for the last six years, why I was coming home now and who fathered the little girl that slept only a few feet away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coming Home**

**Chapter 2**

**By: FayeValentine00**

"So… it wasn't supposed to be like this. I was only going to take a short trip to find myself. After that I'd come home and move on with my life like everyone else." Harry laughed under his breath which caught me of guard.

"It's not that easy, Hermione and I know it. You're preaching to the choir."

Giving Harry another tight squeeze, I smiled. "I know."

"I didn't even know where I was going when I left. I just wanted to get away. I don't even think Mars would have been far enough away but I settled on America. At first I found a wizarding village in New York City but people recognized me from stories in the paper of our adventures against Voldemort and it scared the hell out of me. I had left to get away from those kind of memories and 6 months in New York City showed me that another Wizarding village wasn't far enough away."

"By that point, I was sick of the magic community and magic itself. I realized the only way to truly get away was to go somewhere that no one would know me. I needed a place where no one had ever heard of Voldemort or curses or anything like that. I ended up in Santa Monica, California. I got a Muggle apartment and put away all my magical items. I even stashed away my wand. I didn't touch it again for 5 years."

At this point, I pulled away and looked at Harry. "This is where I wonder if you'll forgive me. I gave up magic and I had no intention of ever coming back. I knew that you would probably worry about me but I was too selfish. I knew that if I contacted you or Ron or the others, I'd be dragged back into a world that I no longer desired to be a part of. I started to hate magic. I felt like it ruined my life."

I couldn't read Harry's expression when he asked, "If you really felt that way, why did you come back?"

"I promise to get to that, Harry. I've learned a lot over the last few years."

"I ended up making some Muggle friends and got a job as a waitress of all things. I was so bitter at how things I'd turned out that I didn't even want a teaching job or anything like that. I just wanted to be 'normal' and waitressing was as close as I could get to my idea of 'normal.' Life was pretty bland but no one recognized me and no one around me was dying or being attacked and that seemed like a blessing."

"Then about 2 years ago I met a man. He seemed perfect. His name was Chris. He was tall, handsome and smart. He had a good job and really cared about me. We dated for a short while and then I moved in with him. He treated me like an angel and for the first time since I was very small, I felt protected. I felt safe. I felt like I was finally where I belonged. About a year ago, Chris asked me to marry him and I accepted but that was when things started to get hard."

"I started to realize that I did miss some things about the Wizarding world. When I was finally happy with my life again, I realized how much I missed everyone and how much I missed magic. It was like a very slow awakening that should never have taken as long as it did. I realized that I had to tell Chris the truth. I'd never mentioned magic to him or told him what I was. In the beginning of our relationship, it didn't seem to matter and even after our engagement, I put off telling him. It was when I realized that I was pregnant with Alicia that I knew I had to tell him. I couldn't wait until a letter came when Alicia was eleven for him to find out the truth. That wouldn't be fair to him or Alicia."

"I honestly thought that it would be okay. I knew Chris would be shocked but I never expected what would happen."

_Hermione, 3 months ago - Santa Monica, CA_

"Chris, can we talk for a moment?" I asked, taking his hand and pulling him towards me.

"What's on your mind?" he asked in a sexy tone, wrapping his arms around my pregnant belly and pulling me in for a tender embrace.

I kissed him softly and then pulled out of his embrace. "This is serious. There is something I need to tell you. Something I probably should have told you a long time ago."

I could tell immediately that he was unsure of what I was going to say but he nodded and sat down next to me at the kitchen table. I took his hand in mine, took a deep breath and said the words I'd hoped to never have to say. "Before our child is born, I have to tell you something…. Something about my past."

"What is it, 'Mione?" He asked, looking really concerned now but I tried my best to smile.

"Chris, I am a witch." I said as gently as I could but he laughed in my face.

"Ha! Come on, Hermione. What do you really have to tell me?"

When I didn't laugh along with him, he looked confused. "Seriously, I am a witch. I know I told you that I graduated from a school called Hogwarts but what I didn't tell you is that the full name of the school was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I found out I was a witch when I was eleven years old."

"Stop kidding, Hermione. You and I both know there is no such thing as witchcraft or magic. Now really… tell me the truth." This time he looked a little more serious and I knew I had to prove it to him so I got up, crossed the room, and got my wand out of it's hiding place.

"Chris, I'm not joking." With the flick of the wrist, I lit all the candles on the table with a simple spell. Once Chris realized what I'd done, I put them out again. When that sank in, I transfigured my teacup into a cat and then turned it back again. By that time, Chris had an expression of horror and I knew I'd done enough. In fact, I began to think that maybe I'd done too much.

"Chris, I love you but I wanted you to know the truth. I also wanted you to know that there is a good chance that our child could also be a wizard and I thought it only fair that you learn the truth now."

He didn't say a word for a long time. Chris' blue eyes were wide with shock and when I tried to take a step towards him, he leapt out of his chair and out of my reach. "D-Don't touch me."

"What!" I was in shock. I loved Chris with all my heart. I knew finding out about magic and learning that I was a witch on the same day was a big shock but he looked horrified. No, closer to the truth, he looked sick and my heart sank. Even before our conversation was over, I could tell I'd lost him.

"D-don't touch me," he said again, taking another step backwards.

"Why? Nothing has changed, Chris. I am still the same person that I was ten minutes ago. The only difference is that I can do a few magic tricks, ok?" I tried to take another step forward but it did no good. He looked like he might run at any second so I stopped. "This is stupid. It's not a big deal. Honestly."

"How do I know you haven't put some kind of spell on me!" he asked near panic in his voice.

"Don't be stupid. I would never do that. Besides, it is against the law."

"There are magic laws! " I kept thinking that if I could just explain things to Chris he'd come around so I kept talking.

"Yes, there are wizarding communities all over the world. Most of the people I know are in England but there are loads of magical people and creatures everywhere."

"You're l-lying."

"It's true, Chris. Wizards make it a point to keep their existence a secret from Muggles." Realizing I said just another word he didn't understand, I quickly caught myself. "Muggles are humans that can not do magic. We keep the secret because we don't want to cause a panic."

"If you are a witch, why did you leave England?"

I took a deep breath. I had been expecting to tell Chris the story of Voldemort from the start but now I realized that it would do no good. It would only make things worse so I told a half truth. "I left to find myself. I didn't know who I was anymore. I just needed to get away."

"Well, you - you should have stayed there."

My heart sunk. "You don't mean that," I said quickly taking another step closer.

"Stay away, Hermione. I don't know you anymore."

"Chris, stop it. Don't say that. I am the same woman you've always known." Panic poured out of my voice as tears started to roll down my cheeks. "I should never kept it a secret but I'm sorry. I love you."

"Stop it, Hermione. Just stop," he said, crossing the room and pulling a jacket out of the closet. "I can't handle this. I am sorry but I can't. I'm leaving."

"Don't do this. Please, Chris! What about your child?" I was sobbing as I watched the man who just minutes ago had held me tightly and now looked at me as if I had the plague.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I just - I just can't deal with this. I'm leaving."

"Please don't do this," I repeated, sinking onto the couch.

"The lease is up in a few months. After that, you're on your own. Go back to England. That's were you belong." Before walking out the front door, he looked me in the eye and I saw a hint of sadness. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

_Hermione, present time on Harry's couch_

"After that he walked out the door. Alicia was born about a month later and I waited. I kept hoping that Chris would walk back through that door and forgive me. I wanted him to tell me that being a witch was okay. More than anything, I wanted him to accept his child but he never came back. Three days ago, my lease was up in Santa Monica and I knew I had to come home."


	3. Chapter 3

**Coming Home**

**Chapter 3**

**By: FayeValentine00**

I turned to Harry and forced a smile I didn't quite feel. "I didn't know where else to go. I haven't spoken to anyone… Not even my parents. I'm not sure they'll forgive me but… but somehow I knew that you'd understand. Does that make sense?"

Harry smiled and pulled me into a hug. "I'm just glad your home."

I allowed myself to sink into his embrace. I let all the feelings of childhood friendship sink in and when I finally pulled away, a piece of me felt a lot better. "Thanks, Harry. I—"

My words broke off when Alicia started crying. With an apologetic smile to Harry, I leapt up, crossed the room and picked her up. When I turned around, Harry was standing there with a bottle from the diaper bag in hand. "Where are you planning to live?"

"I'm not sure just yet. I was going to look at some flats tomorrow and see what I can afford. I also need to get a job but I need to find a job where I can make some money but still spend time with Alicia."

"Finding a job should be easy for you, Hermione. Everyone still knows that you were one of the smartest witches around. They'll be falling over themselves to hire you no matter what time constraints you have," Harry said with a true smile, squeezing my shoulder supportively. "By the way, how did you know where I live?"

I tried to cover my laugh by adjusting Alicia onto the other arm. "I don't think you want to know."

"Try me." Seeing the humor in my eyes made him suspicious and there was a playfully wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Well, Harry. You must know that you are the most famous wizard alive today," I said, falling back into my know-it-all voice. I waited for him to roll his eyes and nod before continuing. "And you must know that every teenage witch magazine on earth still writes stories about you nearly every issue, right?"

Again he nodded but pretended like he was going to be sick. "Well, somehow all those little girls know where you live. All you have to do is ask and they will tell all."

"Oh my god…" Harry said under his breath but then looked up at me with a smile. "Well, at least _something _good came out it for once. I got my best friend back."

We talked for a while about little things that had happen in our lives. We laughed and got reacquainted. Then I looked down at Alicia, trying not to let Harry see my concern. I was really worried about how I was going to provide for my daughter and myself but I didn't dare let Harry know. When I looked back up to meet his eyes, I knew that he already knew.

"Hermione, I want you and Alicia to stay here."

"Harry, we can't do that. If it was just me, maybe, but having a baby in the house is a big distraction. I can't do that to you."

"I _want_ you to stay, please. I live in this 3 bedroom flat that I really don't need for myself. Besides, it will be nice to have a friendly face around."

I was trying not to panic. Quickly Harry was turning into my savior and I didn't want that. He didn't owe me anything. In fact, I owed him quite a bit. The last thing I needed to do now was add to that debt. "You're so sweet but I can't. I mean, what if you bring a girlfriend home and Alicia starts screaming. It happens and that would be the ultimate mood-breaker."

Harry just laughed good-heartedly and looked done at Alicia with a smile I'd never seen on him before. When he looked back up at me, he was still smiling. "Well, number one, that is what a sliencio charm is for. Number two, not much in that part of my life has changed over the years. I am not one to bring woman home very often. In fact, I avoid the crazy ones like the plague."

"So, are you bringing men home now?," I retorted with a snort of amusement as I watched his jaw drop in shock.

"As soon as you put Alicia down, you are going to pay for that." We both laughed long and hard about that but when we calmed down, he reached out and touched my hand gently.

Our eyes met and a little shock went through me that I didn't quite understand but didn't dare examine. "Please stay, Hermione. I want you both to stay. Besides, I can help with Alicia when you need to go on interviews and things, ok?"

"Harry…" I started but his eyes were pleading. "Okay. … Thank you but … but you have to let me pay you rent, okay?"

"Deal."

I looked down and saw that the baby was asleep so I waited while Harry put the crib in the room that would be ours. When everything was settled, I laid her down again. We quickly left the room, and went back to the couch. I felt like I had so many other things to tell him and so many other confessions to make about smaller things but I couldn't, not just yet. I had already done so much. Some things would just have to wait. However, other things probably couldn't wait and Harry mentioned it when we sat back down.

"We should really tell Ron that you're back," he said looking a little worried about bringing it up but I smiled and he seemed to relax.

"I know. I would like to see him. How has he been?"

"Good. He has been really good," He started and then paused as if he wasn't sure he wanted tell me something so I pushed.

"What is it, Harry? What's happened?"

He paused for a long time but finally met my eyes and spilled the secret. "It's just, Ron got married last summer and I wasn't sure how you would take it."

I was surprised but not shocked. Ron was a great guy and he deserved to find happiness. Smiling my best to make Harry relax, I nodded. "Good for Ron. Is he happy? Who did he marry? Do I know her?"

"You know her, alright," he grinned, sensing that I had taken it well and obviously wanting to see my reaction to the name. "He married Luna and, yes, he is very happy."

"Luna?! … Wow. Well, good," I am sure that my eyes were wide as saucers in amazement but I guess it made sense. "Wow…"

"Is it okay if I owl Ron and tell him to come?" Harry asked, trying to look more confident than he felt but I did not say anything. It was clear he wanted to get this portion of the reunion over so we could move forward.

"Of course. Are you going to tell him that I am here?" I was nervous. In fact my hands were shaking just thinking about it but I knew that seeing Ron was the right thing to do. I needed this and maybe he did too. Besides, if he and Harry were still close, I would be seeing a lot of him in the future.

"No, I think I will just say it is important."

The owl was sent and fifteen minutes later, I heard the familiar pop of an apparation, quickly followed by a knock on the door. When Harry answered it, I stood up but stayed around the corner. Quickly, I ran my fingers through my hair, took a deep breath and tried to hold myself together. I heard his voice first.

"So, where's the fire? What is so important that it could not wait until later?" He'd followed Harry into the living room but didn't lookup at me until Harry pointed. When he did, he froze. Our eyes met and I smiled despite the tears running down my cheeks.

"Hi, Ron." I stood frozen as I said those words. I didn't wipe my eyes or reach out for a hug. I just stared and he stared back. "I hear I-I owe you congratulations. I-I'm sorry I missed your wedding. … I am so sorry… about everything"

He just nodded and Harry must have thought that we were mad but we stood on opposite sides of the rooms just staring. I didn't dare move to hug him. I didn't deserve it but I didn't think I could bare it if he moved away so I waited and after what seemed like an eternity, he cracked a smiled and moved forward to give me a hug. Of course, I hugged him back tightly.

"Good lord, Hermione. We thought you'd vanished for good." To my surprise, his voice sounded thick with emotion.

"I'm so sorry." I repeated. I guess I was happy that there was no lingering spark of romance. That would have been horribly inappropriate _and _uncomfortable knowing that he had a wife but it was not a problem. I was just grateful to have my two best friends again.

"I'm glad your home." He pulled out the embrace and looked me over. "Where have you been? What have you---" His words broke off, when Harry put a hand on his arm and shook his head.

"Let's go over that stuff later, ok?"

Ron nodded and I smiled. "There is lots to tell, Ron and I want to hear all about married life but first I want you to meet someone new."

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Coming Home**

**Chapter 4**

**By: FayeValentine00**

I took Ron's arm and led him to the bedroom. I was still nervous about introducing him to Alicia but I was excited at the same time. My daughter was the one thing in my life that I was most proud of. Despite all the mistakes I'd made in the last few years, she was my shining achievement.

Harry opened the door and we all stepped inside. I nearly laughed when Ron froze the moment he saw the crib. He looked back and forth between me and the crib several times before sputtering out, "You have a baby?!"

"Her name is Alicia and she is two months old," I nodded, leaving the boys at the door and walking over to check on her but when I got to the crib I instantly knew something was wrong. The blankets had been moved and I couldn't see her.

My mind was racing. I quickly reached forward and pulled the blanket out of the crib. I kept trying to convince myself that maybe she'd managed to move around and that was why I didn't immediately see her when I looked in the crib but once the blanket was gone, my worst fears were realized.

"Harry," I managed to whisper. My voice was so soft and raspy that I hardly recognized it. I couldn't take my eyes off the place where Alicia should have been. I blinked over and over, willing her to appear but she didn't.

After that, everything was a blur. Harry and Ron were at my side in a flash, looking at the empty crib. Ron swore under his breath. "She was just here!," I managed to shout, pulling all the rest of the bedding out of the crib and searching in and around the area for any sign of my daughter.

Ron and Harry began searching as well and within seconds, they found the bedroom window cracked open. Normally, that would not seem out of place but Harry had specifically made sure that the window was closed when we put Alicia to bed. The men rushed outside to search while I turned the room upside down. I was just about to give up when I looked in the car seat and saw a letter written in green ink.

My heart sank and a wave of nausea spilled over me. My hands trembled as I opened the letter. It was address to _Miss Hermione Granger_ and somehow I already knew it held the key to my missing daughter. I opened the envelope and read it slowly.

_Miss Granger,_

_We've been watching you for some time, you know. We still have many plans to bring an end to Harry Potter and the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix but we were missing an important piece to the puzzle. Your daughter should work quite nicely._

There was no signature. No name. No symbol at all that might lead me to the people who'd taken my daughter. Of course, I had my suspicions but nothing was concrete.

I kept reading the letter over and over, hoping new words would appear but they didn't and when Harry and Ron came back into the room empty handed, I passed the letter to Harry without a word. I felt numb. My daughter was gone and someone had taken her. Not just anyone either. She was taken by somebody who hated me, hated my friends and hated everything that we stood for.

I watched Harry's face as he read the letter. I watched as his face changed from shock to guilt to anger in a matter of seconds before passing the letter off to Ron who reacted with disgust. That was when I felt a tiny spark in the pit of my stomach start to grow. It was a feeling that I hadn't experienced in quite some time. It reminded me off the days when we'd fought Voldemort. It reminded me of the days when the future of the Wizarding world rested in Harry's hands, (and to a lesser degree, in Ron's and mine as well.)

I took a deep breath, forced back the tears that could have come so easily and looked at Ron and Harry. "I have to go. I have to find Alicia."

I started to get up but Harry grabbed my arm. "Hermione, wait. We have to think this through."

He was looking at me with empathy but I snapped. "Think this through?! Harry, we don't have time for that! Alicia doesn't have time for that! We ha-"

"Hermione!" My words broke off as Harry shouted over me. When I stopped talking, he softened his voice and took my hand. "You of all people _know_ we have to learn more about what is going on before we can just run off into a fight."

"But…" I started. I knew Harry was right but my heart wouldn't listen. All I could think of was Alicia. She was just a baby. She had nothing to do with… _anything._ Yet, now she was in the hands of the enemy. To make it worse, I wasn't even sure which enemy had her.

"Hermione, Harry's right," I heard Ron say as he took my other hand and squeezed it.

I looked back and forth between the men and finally allowed a few tears to fall. "I have to find her."

"We'll find her, Hermione. I promise," Harry answered and Ron nodded his agreement.

Within an hour, members of the previously disbanded Order of the Phoenix were streaming into Harry's apartment. I'd forgotten how much I'd missed these people over the years until I saw them again but that feeling was overshadowed by concern for Alicia. Ginny arrived within minutes of the owl she'd received and had been by my side ever since. I noticed what looked like an engagement ring on her finger but didn't ask. Instead, Ginny insisted that I tell her all about Alicia, Chris and living in America. I didn't realize it for a very long time but talking to Ginny about those missing years, kept my thoughts off the current crisis until the entire Order was assembled.

"Harry, why don't you tell everyone what is going on?," Lupin said, glancing at me with concern when the last member arrived.

"We need everyone's help," Harry started. With a flick of the wand, he levitated the letter I'd found and enlarged it so everyone in the room could read it easily. After everyone had time to process the words, he continued. "Hermione's daughter, Alicia, is only two months old. We need to find her quickly before anything else happens."

I watched Tonks closely as she read the letter I'd received and then she looked over at me in shock. I could tell she was floored that I'd come home with a daughter but the minute Harry finished speaking, she was on her feet. "Where do we start?"

Quickly, the other members of the order agreed to help and before long, everyone dispersed. Even Ron had left to bring Luna up to date and start an investigation of his own, which left Harry and I alone in the flat.

"I need to go Hogwarts," I said, climbing to my feet and grabbing my jacket.

"What's at Hogwarts?," he asked, grabbing his jacket as well. Obviously, he was coming with me.

"The library."

I don't know how I expected him to react but the slight smile that reached his lips was a surprise. "Of course. You always seemed to find answers there in the past. Maybe we can find something to help us again."

"Thank you, Harry," I said quickly, kissing his cheek with a smile and then I disapperated a moment before him.


End file.
